A number of flying insect traps using attractant light sources have been proposed in the prior art. However, the prior art traps have utilized a light source which is exposed and therefore directly viewed. The Insect-O-Cutor fly traps made by I-O-C use an exposed bulb with a high voltage electrocuting system. Pickens and Thimijan disclose exposed UV-emitting light sources and electrified grids for trapping and electrocuting flying insects.
Another trap system generally uses frontally or horizontally exposed ultraviolet black lights for attracting insects to the trap. In the trap the insect lands on an electric grid in the rear of the cabinet. The grid provides a low voltage pulse that causes the insect to fly down onto a nontoxic adhesive trapping board. The captured insect can then be disposed of with the removable adhesive sheet. Grothaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,126, discloses an exposed bulb adhesive trap. Lazzeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 325,954, discloses a generally front-facing, exposed bulb trap. Aiello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,923, is related to Lazzeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 325,954. The Aiello device uses pulsed electricity to stun insects, coupled with an adhesive trap and an ultraviolet light source. Similarly, Gilbert insect light traps use exposed bulbs and generally front facing entry spaces for fly trapping purposes. Hollingsworth and Hartstack, Jr. disclose data relating to the efficiency of various components of exposed bulb fly traps.
Larkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,501, and the ARP Venus Flylite™ system disclose the use of an attractant light source. The light source and its housing are hinged on a wall attachment means such that the unit is movable between two positions. In the first position or vertical mode, the light source is parallel to the vertical surface and is placed at an angle of 90° to the horizontal surface. In this so-called “invisible mode”, used during business hours, the trap is designed to keep the operational components of the fly trap out of sight. When placed in the second position, the fly trap is in a “turbo” mode wherein the light source and housing are perpendicular to the vertical surface and horizontal to the floor (or at an angle greater than 90° to the vertical surface). This turbo position exposes the light directly to view, which is asserted to increase insect attraction.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,822, discloses a flying insect unit comprising a rectangular housing enclosing a light source and an adhesive trapping surface. The housing components are either parallel to or perpendicular to the vertical mounting surface. The White unit is designed for entry of the insects through a bottom opening.
In our work modeling light attractant fly traps, we have found that the geometry of these prior art light traps neither displays the attractant light to the maximum advantage, nor exhibits the best design for optimizing entry of the insects. Another difficulty with prior art designs is that they are unattractive and/or too large for mounting in many locations. In most situations, it is undesirable for people to realize that an insect trap is in operation, especially in restaurant settings. However, many of the prior art designs are so large and unattractive that the presence of the insect trap is noticed. Furthermore, it is often difficult for the user to find a convenient and unobtrusive location for the prior art insect traps, particularly when it is necessary to supply electric power to the trap.
The insect trap of the present invention is designed to address many of the difficulties present with prior insect trapping devices.